The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ohmadsant’.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique flower coloration.
The female parent of the new cultivar was ‘Suparosa’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,775, which exhibits red purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact growth habit. The male parent of the new cultivar was ‘Supalight’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,128, which exhibits red purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact growth habit. Seed from the above stated cross was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during June 2002 in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2002 at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.